Kidnapped! In Egypt! On Vacation!
by Neko-Koorime
Summary: Talon and Kristen are getting ready for college, and decide to take a longawaited vacation to Egypt. But nothing goes according to plan for those two. Note: Prepare for stereotypes altered.
1. Chapter 1

Talon whined for the 7th time that day as she tucked her passport back into her pocket, leaving just a little corner sticking out of her back pocket. "Why do they insist on checking out identities every time we return to our hotel? We've been here for a week, you'd think they'd know who we were by know. Kristen winced as she was forced to listen to her friend's complaints for the 7th time that day.

"Talon! I've told you 6 times today why! Do I have to tell you again?"

Talon grinned and nodded, her shoulder length dark hair bobbing up and down as she did so, up and down happily.

Kristen sighed. "Fine. There have been a rash of kidnappings, all of non-natives, from hotels recently. Though all have been returned within a week previously, it's better safe then sorry. Understand now?"

Talon nodded again as she climbed the stairs, carefully clinging to the wall. They were on the third story, so a fall wouldn't be pretty. They'd been out touring the city and surrounding areas all day, and it was nearly half past 4. Needless to say, the fiery Egyptian sun had both girls sweating like pigs.

Also needless to say, they greatly appreciated the A/C in their room.

The instant Talon reached the room, she locked herself in the bathroom and changed from her T-shirt into a cami. She didn't wear tank tops in public, but around the room was okay. She emerged and promptly collapsed- on Kristen's bed.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "You know, you have your own bed for a reason…"

Talon with her eyes closed grinned widely. "But your bed is right under the A/C vent…"

Instead of arguing, because she knew this would be pointless, Kristen simply sighed. "Whatever…I'll be outside in the hallway getting ice from the machine…"

Kristen grabbed her room key and exited. Talon would be okay, right? The ice machine was just across the hall after all. Nothing could happen in the five minutes she'd be gone…. right?

Something in the pit of Kristen's stomach was telling her otherwise.

* * *

Talon loved the feeling of wind on her face, natural or artificial. Maybe that was why she felt better on the open sands than she did while touring the pyramids. Little or no moving air could be found in those places. Not to mention they were somewhat cramped. It made her a little anxious just thinking about it. She didn't like enclosed spaces. So maybe she was a bit claustrophobic, but it didn't bother her usually. Enclosed spaces just made her fidgety.

The girls had come to Egypt about a week ago on a long anticipated vacation before starting college. Talon was majoring in Archeology, minoring in Video Game design, while Kristen was majoring in Interior design, minoring in Archeology. Well, Archeology was a very general term. The subject in particular that intrigued both girls the most was Egyptology. Since they were in middle school, both girls had wanted to visit Egypt. Of course this, this desire was only fueled by the appearance of a certain anime on TV in their sophomore year.

Yugioh.

Yup. Both girls found themselves caught up in the storyline rather quickly. Not that they had minded much. When Kristen found the Manga online, they took turns buying them. Kristen the even, Talon the odd. Right now Talon knew she had at least 7 in her bag, while she figured Kristen probably had the rest in hers. Neither could even imagine going to Egypt without them…besides, it was a very long plane ride. It never hurt to refresh their knowledge of the series…

Something didn't feel right anymore. She opened her eyes and scanned the room. No one was there. Her bright blue eyes drifted upward.

The A/C had shut off.

Within seconds, she had shot out of the room and was hanging on Kristen's arm, sobbing dramatically. Kristen was not bothered by this. Actually, she was used to it by now…

"What?"

"The A/C! It shut off! The horror! The ca-la-mi-ty!" Everything after that was only anguished sobbing. Kristen sighed.

"Talon, you should have been in theater…"

Talon sheered up considerably. Well…she stopped sobbing at least. "Really?"

"Yes...Now get back in the room...I'm in the middle of wrestling with this blasted machine…it refuses to give me the sprite I paid for. Here…your root beer came out just fine. And take the ice with you….thanks…I'll be along as soon as I…"

Kick.

"…Get…"

Kick.

"…My…"

Loud kick.

"…Drink! Ow…Baka Machine"

Hiding in the shadows of the hallway, a hooded figure flinched. "Do we?"

His companion stopped him with a hand. "No. Our orders have changed. They must mention something directly. But we shall keep an ear on them…"

* * *

Talon slid the ice bucket onto the bathroom counter and returned to the bedroom area. She collapsed on a bed again, this time her own.

"I don't know how the people in Yugioh did it…going from a moderate climate to this…"

The last word had barely left her mouth before she heard a knock at the door. As the walls and door were thin, and the bedroom not very far away, Talon yelled loudly.

"KRISTEN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE YOUR ROOM KEY SLASH CARD OUT WITH YOU."

Kristen had all her attention focused on the machine and had been pausing for one last kick before she gave up and got a concierge. That's why she heard and yelled back just as loud. "I DID!"

"Huh?" Talon was confused, but she opened the door anyway to respond better, or that's what she said later anyway. Bu before she could say anything a heavy hand covered her mouth.

"Meep!"

The figure holding her began to pull her toward the window just a Kristen walked through the still open door holding the bottle of Sprite triumphantly over her head.

"I got it! Huh? Talon…?"

Talon meanwhile, had a hunch about who these people were. Of course…she could be wrong…she probably was…She was a fan girl at heart. Funny…here she was getting kidnapped, and she could only think of two things. Yugioh, and not going down alone. She struggled for a while to get her mouth free. When she finally accomplished it, which took a LOT of effort, she took the time to yell out. She wasn't stupid enough to try to get away.

"Kristen! Who wields the Millennium Rod and commands the Rare Hunters?"

Her speech was frenzied and she spoke very fast, because she figured she probably didn't have much time.

Kristen rolled her eyes from the doorway and started toward her friend's voice. "What is this, Trivia-Hide-and-Seek? Marik Ishtar of course!"

The cloaked figure froze for a second before indicating to his companion waiting in the bedroom.

"She knows as well. Grab her."

Kristen wasn't expecting to be grabbed from behind, so it wasn't very long before she found herself right next to Talon. Fighting slightly, she too got her mouth free.

**_(Geez…these guys aren't very effective…)_**

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"

"I had a hunch…"

"Why did you drag me into this?"

"Because I won't even be kidnapped without my best fri-end!"

Kristen groaned, but then both men covered their mouths and continued dragging them toward the window. Kristen looked down and winced. Two more men were waiting below. And she didn't see a ladder…or a trampoline…or even a blanket. Just two more men in cloaks.

Joy…and her afraid of heights.

Before she could fight or anything, the men holding them tossed them out the window. The men below caught them roughly and covered their mouths and noses with pieces of damp cloth. Talon's head started to spin as the scent filled her senses. She could see the colors of the buildings, tan and grey, and brown, swirling together. She passed out before she could figure out exactly what it was that was taking away her consciousness.

Kristen, however, who had paid a bit more attention in Chemistry class, (Talon had been sleeping, spacing out, or reading) recognized the smell. The teacher had waved a bottle under their noses just long enough to let them identify the smell before telling them it had been used many times for evil. What was it, he asked the now-intrigued class.

Chloroform.

Kristen had no more time to think as the chemical took effect. She passed out mere seconds after Talon did. The peaceful darkness canceled out any lingering and frustrating questions such as Who? What? Why? And Where?

But they'd find out soon enough…

* * *

**_Next chapter actually...Well?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kristen stirred slightly, trying to remember where she was. Obviously she was on Earth, unless space aliens from Jupiter had kidnapped her or something like that. She remembered sand…and pyramids…Egypt! She and Talon were on their long awaited trip to Egypt! Then she remembered hooded figures and chloroform. And being tossed out a window…

She shuddered and opened her eyes. Not that there was much of a difference. Wherever she was, it was pitch black, so it looked the same with open eyes as it did with closed ones.

"Talon?"

No answer.

"Talon?"

Still no answer.

Kristen stood and took a step away from where she'd been lying. Reaching back, it appeared to be some sort of cot. Ah well…she wasn't picky…it was better than the floor. She took a few steps forward, but hadn't gone more than five before she bumped her knee on…a cot? Had she been going in circles? No, it felt like someone, or something, was on this one.

Maybe it was the grunt that clued her in.

"Talon?"

"Mm?"

"Talon!" Kristen hugged her friend tightly.

"Ack…Kristen…can't…breathe!"

Talon's head was still buzzing from the effects of the drug used to knock them unconscious. She'd really like to be able to breathe. Kristen released her friend after a few more seconds.

"I'm so glad I'm not alone!"

"Me too…where are we?"

"Umm…."

"'Cause it reminds me of that hole we dug when we were 10…"

Kristen looked around for a few seconds before realizing that wouldn't do her any good. She remembered that hole. It had taken them a week, but they had gotten it to a point where it had been about 12 feet deep, nearly three times as tall as they were at the time, though now…it was probably only a little over twice, as the girls were 5'6 (Kristen), and 5'9 (Talon). Just as they had climbed out and announced the hole complete, the ledge beneath Talon had given away and she'd slipped to the very bottom. The ropes they'd been using to get in and out had already been detached by Talon and went down with her, as she was still holding them.

'_Talon! Are you okay?'_

'_I-I-I-I think…'_

'_Do you have your flashlight?'_

'_I…might…'_

'_Good, use it! Then toss the rope up here!'_

'_Kay!'_

Shining the light around, Talon had found two necklaces knotted together. It took both girls three hours to untie them, so convoluted was the knot. The necklaces were identical, silver, shaped like a crescent moon with a small place to allow a stone to be set in.

**_(NOT A MILLENNIUM ITEM! OR A CENTENNIAL! NOT AN ITEM PERIOD! PERIOD!)_**

Impressed and overjoyed, the girls decided to use them as friendship necklaces, and never took them off. Except in the pool and in the shower, at that point, they were looped around their wrist. The girls had also convinced their parents to let them buy stones that fit into the setting places as well. Talon bought an amethyst one, while Kristen got a sapphire one. But the venture had a negative effect on the girls as well. Talon developed a fear of enclosed spaces, particularly dark ones, and Kristen disliked being in high places, and both were afraid of losing their friend forever next time.

"Kristen?"

"Huh?" Kristen was back in the current times again, her entire reverie only taking a few seconds.

"You spaced out…so where do you think…we are?"

Talon's voice was cracking, and she knew it. She was trying to keep her calm, but was definitely having trouble.

"I don't know…what I really want to know though is who!"

"Well…"

"Talon?"

"I have a hunch…."

"A hunch bout what?"

"About who those men were that carried us off."

"Oh I can't wait to hear this…who?"

"Rare Hunters."

"Oh please, Tal!"

"I'm serious! They didn't grab you until you said Marik Ishtar!"

"Please tell me there's a point to this?"

Ignoring her friend's comment, Talon continued. "But I still don't know why they grabbed me…" This thought was more to herself than to anyone else.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on that matter."

Both girls jumped and looked around. The door was open and they could see the silhouette of someone, a male being their best guess. It didn't seem to be one of the men who captured them…he wasn't wearing a hooded clock. Well…he was wearing something you might wear call a cloak, but not really. But they couldn't see his face, just his shadowy outline. He began to step away from the door, just as Talon made a mad dash toward it. However, even though no one was near enough to the door to close it, it slammed shut, plunging the room back into darkness. Talon's whimper was easily heard.

"What a pitiful try to escape. Hopefully you can do much better than that."

The voice, which had startled them too much for them to identify it the first time, now became recognizable. But they didn't believe what their brains were telling them. How could they?

The only light in the room came from a light in the room now was a dim glow, kind of like a glow stick, coming from something the person was holding. But the shape of that "glow stick" was what disturbed the girls the most. The handle was long and slender slightly pointed on one end, and on the other, rounded. Rounded with wings. Or…well…wing like decorations. But what really scared them was what was in the center of the rounded area. An eye shaped symbol that they most definitely recognized. The Millennium Eye.

When he raised the object, which the girls had identified as the Millennium Rod, it was no surprise that the eyes they could see were what they expected.

Lavender eyes just weren't that common.

As the light grows brighter, the sandy hair also comes into view. Oh yes…they knew who this was. This was Marik Ishtar. They HAD been kidnapped by Rare Hunters. But that had a lot more serious implications. A heck of a lot more serious implications.

Suddenly torches on the walls light and flickering flames make the girls blink as they see Marik smirk. This didn't look good. Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Both girls were trying very hard not to go fan girl on him. That would probably get them in trouble… More so then they were already in. Kristen was reminding herself of the seriousness of the situation, while Talon was simply repeating…

I will not go fan girl… I will not go fan girl… I will not go fan girl… I will NOT go fan girl…

Once the twitching began, both girls knew Talon at least was fighting a losing battle. Thankfully, the silence didn't last much longer. Marik spoke up, as neither girl was in any position to do so.

"What are your names?"

No answer.

"No matter, I'll find out soon enough…" He looked like he was thinking something over, and then decided against it. Both girls nearly sighed with relief. The thing he'd had in mind might have been controlling one of them, or maybe both. That would have been bad.

Instead, he started circling both girls. "You know who I am I assume, but just in case, I'll refresh you memory. I am Marik Ishtar."

"We know that."

Kristen elbowed Talon in the side quickly. "Shut up!"

Too late. Marik walked over and stood in front of her. Talon looked upward at him defiantly.

"I figured you did. After sorting through your belongings, and finding these-"

He held up a couple of the manga Talon had in her backpack, he continued. "- We figured you did. My associate is digging through the other now."

"My manga! Give it to me!"

Marik looked amused at Talon's sudden protectiveness of her manga. "And if I say no?"

"I shall take it by force!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Knowing Talon just might do something rash like that, Kristen quickly grabbed her friend's wrists and pulled her backwards, just as Talon rushed forwards. Marik simply chuckled. "Impressive. How long have you two known each other?"

"A…long…time." Kristen answered while struggling to keep Talon under control. The said girl was snorting much like a bull, and was trying very hard to get her manga. Didn't help much that Marik was waving it in her face.

After about three minutes of fighting like this Talon broke free. Marik easily sidestepped her. She barely managed to avoid running into the wall. She had just skidded to a stop and turned around when Marik was standing directly behind her. Talon blinked twice.

"How'd you get there?"

He didn't answer. However his eyes caught sight of something and he reached out and…

…pulled her passport out of her back pocket.

"Hey! My passport!"

She made a lunge for it, but Marik held her back with one hand while holding the passport with the other. The Rod had long since been tucked away.

"Talon Zephyr…Hmm…interesting name…"

"Give me my passport!"

"And if I say no?"

Kristen groaned. "Not again…"

However, Talon didn't press the matter. She'd get it back…later when he wasn't expecting it. However, Kristen's comment had drawn his attention to her. "And you are?"

"Not telling. And I don't have a passport for you to snatch either, so you won't be finding out anytime soon…"

No sooner had she finished saying this when a guy about the same age with long white hair walked in. "Hey, Marik guess what I found! Nevermind, you'll never guess it anyway. I found a passport in the other girl's backpack." He opened it and read aloud.

"Kristen Summers. What kind of a name is that?"

Kristen was up in front of him in a second. She snatched her passport from the guy's hands. "My name." Then she looked up and recognized who it was. Long white hair, kind of spiky in places, and brown eyes. Uh-oh…she'd just mouthed Bakura… Brilliant…she was dead for sure.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at her. "You have some nerve, girl…"

"Kristen! Back…away…slowly… Bakura, not a good guy to mess around with…"

Kristen somehow managed to glare at Talon without taking both eyes off Bakura. "You don't think I know that?"

"Of course I know you know that…I just thought might need a little reminder what with him glaring at you like that…and you still standing there… It kind of looked like you'd forgotten…"

"Hahaha… Well, I didn't…"

"Okay…"

Marik was looking on, once again, amused. "Well, Bakura, what do you think of these two? Do we keep them, or send them on their way."

"Send us on our way!" Both girls answered simultaneously.

Bakura smirked and shrugged. "Oh I don't know…"

"Send us on our way!" Kristen repeated firmly.

"We'll be good! We won't tell anyone you're hiding out in Egypt kidnapping people for no reason!"

Both boys glared at Talon.

"Oops…"

"Oops is right, Talon. We are hiding out here in an attempt to get away from rabid fan girls. And my Rare Hunters are only kidnapping people who talk about Yugioh. Oo…that accursed show. And-"

"If it were from your point of view I bet it wouldn't be accursed anymore…"

Marik opened his mouth the respond but then thought about what the show would be like from his point of view…

Bakura picked up from there. "And we returned them after we figured they were harmless enough. After wiping their memories of course. The earlier kidnappings were for speaking Japanese. So, naturally, we got a lot of people, and eventually changed the orders to mentioning anything about the show."

"So…that means you'll be letting us go right?"

Bakura shrugged. "Well, this is the first time we've kidnapped two girls…it might be a bit harder to do so…"

"No it won't! We are very annoying! If you don't let us go we'll drive you crazy until the day we die!"

"Or the day they send us to the Shadow Realm…" Kristen added under her breath.

"You'd be much better off sending us home!"

Both boys shrugged. "We'll see…"

Before this, or any conversation could go further, the boys walked out, thankfully leaving the torches lit.

Talon and Kristen looked at each other. "We are so screwed."

"Our only chance is to annoy them so badly, they'll be dying to get rid of us…"

"Without over doing it and getting ourselves sent to he Shadow Realm…"

"Yeah that too…"

And so, Operation Annoy-The-Heck-Out-Of-Bakura-And-Marik began.

* * *

Oh yes...This next chapter shall include a never ending song, angered boys, and maybe...maybe..a visit to the Shadow Realm...

Bakura- Yes!

Sit, Bakura...I said maybe...

Bakura- Maybe? But that means yes!

> No it doesn't, it means maybe...


End file.
